


Two Darkness Dorks At A Ice Cream Stand

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Kingdom Hearts, ウルトラマンジード | Ultraman Geed
Genre: Belial Has Weird Ideas of Parenthood, Canon-Typical Violence, Darkness Riku's Unite, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: When Riku answers a distress signal, he didn't expect to run into a Giant of... Darkness...?





	Two Darkness Dorks At A Ice Cream Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkinoAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkinoAme/gifts).



“My dad ate me and thanked me for being born.” said Riku Asakura.

Riku’s ice cream stopped halfway to his mouth, paused to stare at his fellow wielder of darkness and said, “Okay, you win.”

Riku laughed a little. “It wasn’t a competition,” said Riku, the Ultraman grinning a little. “But to be honest, dad made a lot of bad choices. But he gave birth to me and I’m grateful for that. Without him, I wouldn’t be alive right now.”

“You had a pretty problematic father, but then to be honest, being saturated in darkness for so long might have had something to do with that.” agreed Riku, thinking back on his own experiences with the stuff.

The two had met, purely by chance. One minute, Riku had responded to some far off world’s call when a giant monster had seemingly appeared in the middle of the ways between worlds. It had been a blistering fight in the Gummi Ship when suddenly a Giant came out of nowhere, and gave him a hand. The Giant had grappled with the other monster, casting it deep into the darkness where it was once was before turning to him, and motioning for the ship to land.

What Riku found was he was orbiting a small planet called Earth, and the planet itself was under the protection of a group called the AIB. But they had permitted Riku to land. It seemed that the alien, some kind of giant version of a friend of Riku’s called Pega, was threatening the ways and opening portals of darkness in between the worlds recently.

And that’s when Riku the Ultraman, invited Riku out for ice cream.

“So I thought to myself,” said Riku the Ultraman, “Why don’t we team up? You have that ship of yours which did some damage to the Alien Pega and we can convince it to leave the system and not cause any trouble.

“You’re trying to reason with him?” asked Riku curiously, taking a bite of his ice cream. It wasn’t sea salt but it was a nice flavor.

“Yeah, well, Pega, my Pega at least, would be sad if I hurt him. He’s off trying to stop the other Aliens on the planet from getting riled up because this Pega is causing trouble everywhere.” said Riku, taking a bite of his melted ice cream. “There’s no sense in sitting around and doing nothing, right?”

Riku grinned. “I guess so. I guess we have to do something about it, right, Riku?”

“Right, Riku!” Exclaimed Riku, nudging his new friend on the elbow.

=====

It was about 5 hours later, after a wide search had revealed that the Pega had struck in multiple points of the city, opening corridors of darkness everywhere. Heartless had been pulled into this world, and Riku, the one with the keyblade, went to work. But to his surprise, the residents of this world were undoubtedly tough.

Everywhere Riku looked, a resident was standing up to a Heartless before one of the AIB members pulled them back and dealt with the mess. Another and another, Moa and her partner Zena were a whirlwind of combat.

Riku’s… partner? Girlfriend? He couldn’t tell what, but Laiha was a whirlwind of destruction, her sword cleaving through the Heartless in a whirlwind of blademastery that would make any Keyblade Master envious. It was like watching Sora fight, but unlike Sora, it was more like a dance rather than a whirlwind of pure energy.

Leito was a surprising upset. While the man was accident prone and a terrible combatant, he kept his family safe who had been caught in the middle. But then, without warning he stiffened up and started fighting like a seasoned veteran, his entire posture changed. Possession, realized Riku with a startled gasp as the Ultraman Riku exclaimed, “Zero!” happily.

“Hey, Riku!” Exclaimed Zero-Leito as he held a Heartless in a headlock, punching it repeatedly. “I see we’re in another tight mess. Man, I really hate doing this, but I’m going to do it anyhow!”

Summoning the Neo Zero Eye, he transformed into a tiny Ultraman, and the 7 foot Ultraman Zero started carving into the enemies, his shining light making him a huge target for everything around him. All the while complaining that he’s too small for his own good.

Riku, the Ultra Riku laughed as the battle waged and the Heartless thinned. Pega finally showed up, and soon, they had found their quarry.

=====

“Give it up, Pega, please,” pleaded Pega as he stood across from his companion. “You’re one of my people, we don’t need to do this.”

“I’ve gone too far to turn back now, you realize that,” said the other Pega, his hands clenching as both Rikus stood across from him, Riku holding his fists out offensively and the other’s keyblade held in a ready stance. “The Darkness beckons us both at this proximity.”

“I’ve held back the darkness for a long time,” said Pega. “You can do the same. Just give it a chance.”

“Please. There’s got to be a balance in your life,” said Riku, the Ultraman stepping forward. “Come with us.”

“Balance huh…” said the Alien Pega.

“Yeah, Balance,” said Riku, dismissing his keyblade. “Sora expended all of his power to return Kairi to us. He unbalanced himself and as a result, I’m looking for him again. Don’t give people a chance to take your hand when you need it the most.”

Pega looked torn for a moment, as he sighed. For a moment he looked like he could argue, and then said, “All right. I’ll give it a try.”

And then, he glowed. From his chest, a small glowing orb flew from him as Pega gasped. “A little star? I thought there were none left!”

From the little star, it flew to Riku who caught it, and it materialized into a Keychain. Riku, the Ultraman smiled as it seemed to be an ornate keychain in the shape of a stylized G formation around a star. “He trusts you with his power, Riku.”

“Yeah, he does. C’mon, let’s… go for ice cream. My flavor this time.”

Slinging an arm around the new Pega, the group headed out for the shop.

=====

“So salty!” Exclaimed Riku, biting into his Sea Salt Ice Cream. “You really eat this stuff all the time, Riku?”

“It’s an acquired taste,” replied Riku, laughing. “How its it, Pega? Pega?”

“It’s good!” Exclaimed Pega, his newfound friend nodding. “I like it, it’s like nothing I ever tried before.”

 

“Eh? It’s really too salty for me,” said Riku, the Ultraman making a face.

“Now now, it’s a grownup taste,” said Laiha, and Leito nodded.

“I like it!” exclaimed Mayu, who sat to the side.

“Well i’m with Riku,” said Moa, making a face. “It’s too salty for me.”

“Moa, you should learn to appreciate treats,” said Zena, despite his silent expression.

“Moa, not you too,” whined Pega.

The new Pega chuckled, and laughed for a moment as Riku smiled, the Keyblade wielder realizing that sometimes, meeting new people was really quite something. And familiar, across many worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Published 6/26/2019
> 
> Here you go all. The story everyone wanted. Akino, this short is for you. Happy belated birthday.


End file.
